


The sound of the Video

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Forced Anal, Frank x Matt a bit at the end, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Voyeurism, forced blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not Beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The sound of the Video

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd.

That was real stupid of him. The punisher held his gun in the face of his attacker and neither of them moved a muscle. It was real stupid of him because he knows behind that goon there are 50 more of them and he only have 32 bullets left and he’s wounded. He knew it was trapped, but he thought he could make it. 

\- You either drop your weapon, Punisher, or we turn you into a cheese grate.

Frank rolls his eyes and takes a good breath before lifting his arms in the air. No use to fight now, there’s no opening. The goons roughly pull his hairs, attach his wrists and ankles and drag him across the street they were fighting. They throw him in a truck and close the door, lock it. 

Castle waits for the truck to move before beginning to kick the door, trying to break the lock. However, his attempt only makes his legs hurt and he’s not out. He squirm in his bonds and catch a knife in one of his pocket with his teeth. He uses his mouth to put in the knife on the lock and tries to press on it, twists the knife in the weak point of the lock.  
The road is bumpy and the knife falls on the ground after good bump, nearly pulling out one of Frank’s teeth with it. 

The truck suddenly stops and three men open the door, they enter the truck and shove the Punisher in the back. He fights them on the ground, kicking them with force on the tibia and leg. He tries to roll off the van, but they drag him. Once the door is closed they proceed to beat him. 

\- Should we break his legs? Asks the first goon, pressing hard on the cold blooded killer. 

\- Nah, wait for the boss. Says the goon beside him. 

They continue to hit his face and stomach until he spits blood. 

They get him out once the truck stop again. Frank quickly glances at the scenery, a building in an upper neighbour of New York. They drag him across the building and Castle recognizes the usual décor of the Maggia. The killer hears shout from the left and sees Henry trying to pass some Maggia goons to join him. He begins to thrash against his aggressor, but they hit his head with force and Frank is pretty sure he has a concussion. 

The Punisher is attached on a chair and he flinch when a bucket of water is poured on his head. Some doctor come to examine him. He looks at their needles and begins a plan to escape. 

\- Get your needles away from him, he’ll stab your throat. Says Jigsaw coming in the room.

The doctors execute. Frank looks at the crook coming over. 

\- So? Billy asks, looking at the doctor. 

\- He appears to have at least three ribs broken, his right leg has a profound cut and he has a concussion. 

\- Good. We don’t have to fear for your life then. 

\- And what will my live bring you? Asks Frank in a dark tone.

\- Joy, Punisher, lots of joy. Answers Billy. 

\- Do I really wanna know?

\- You’ll know in twenty minutes. 

\- Go’ I’m listening to you if you want to laid your evil plan.

\- I know you. You won’t listen and take the time of my monologue to find a way to escape. You’re a too good fighter for me to allow any pause for you. 

Frank flinch again when another bucket of water is poured on his head. He has a light headache not and the punch on his face by the hired man are more painful. He grits his teeth when he sees Henry again, but he quickly disappears on the doorway. A guard come near his face to administrate a precise blow, but Castle smash his forehead on his nose. The other goons grab his neck and strangle him. 

A tall muscular man come and tell them to bring Frank. They drag his chair across the house and they put him in the middle of an empty room. The Punisher sees the cameras immediately. What were they planning? He could set them on fire and throw them in the face of the goons, use their feet as a weapon. But first he need to be out of those goddamn ropes.  
Frank frowns to see the Kingpin sitting in the corner of the room, in the shadow, like he’s supervising. 

 

\- Don’t be rude, say him hello. Says Russo. 

\- Fuck you. Respond Frank. 

\- Oh, if you knew. 

\- I’m go-

\- Camera roll! You piece of trash, we’ll send that video to Murdock.

\- Murdock? Hate to break it to you, but he’s kind of blind. And it explain the presence of Mister Fisk.

\- Yes, but it’s the sound of it that will be interesting, we have planned to make you scream. We decided to blackmail the Daredevil and we know, Punisher, that you and him have some…. Affection with each other. We’ll keep you alive, under torture and brainwashed until you, Mister Murdock, give in our demands. 

\- Like you ever could! 

\- Shut up!

Jigsaw stabs the Punisher knee with a butterfly knife. Frank tries to suppress his groan of pain. He breathes heavy and has difficulty to focus. Really, it’s the moment he should run and break three guy’s face. He struggles against the ropes, but they don’t break or slide on the skin of his wrists.  
Jigsaw looks at him with a condescending look. His disfigured face twists with his grin and he gets near the cold blooded killer. He has needle in his hand. Frank bites that wrists of the villain without letting go. It takes four men hitting him from every side to let go. Jigsaw grabs from the floor and stabs his neck with the needle and the pain is blinding. 

\- Here it should keep you down, animal. Says Billy in a dark grim tone. 

Frank grunted and snarl at the Mafioso. He begin his heartbeat accelerate and he sweats. 

\- Go ahead, Punisher, tell me, what’s the drug? It just arrived on the market. Smirks Russo. 

\- .. There’s a couple of drugs that just entered the market. Tries to formulate Frank, his thought getting blurry. 

\- Look at you, already losing cohesion. 

\- Go fuck yourself... Is it... Is it some ‘’Lucy’’? 

\- You’re good. 

Frank makes a shuddered breath. It’s bad. The ‘’Lucy’’ will make his arterial pressure rise and an increasing in his serotonin and has the same effect than Viagra. This is the new sex drug and he’s under it right now. Already, he’s feeling his pants are tight. He still can escape. Jigsaw will surely want him to strip before taking him in front of the camera, he’ll surely send the video to other people than just Murdock. He looks around for a weapon. There are plenty of weapons, they are just hold by mafia goons with an easy trigger. This is perhaps the most embarrassing situation he ever got in. 

Billy walks to Frank and puts his foot on his crotch. The cold blooded killer suppresses his groan and look at the villain with defiance. The pressure on his groin begins to be painful and he thinks about biting the Mafioso’s ankle. Russo removes his foot and he almost whimpers, almost. His body begins to decrease the pain and he gets uncomfortable in his clothes. He would like a good cold shower now. 

Jigsaw lift the same butterfly knife he used to stab the Punisher knee and grabs his shirt. Frank looks at the hand on his collar and he look at the knife cutting his shirt, imperturbable. The villain remove the cut of pieces of his shirt and do the same to his pants. The cold blooded killer stays impassible and follows Jigsaw’s hand like a predator follows a prey with his eyes. 

The disfigured man makes a sign with his hand and six goons immobilize Castle while two other removes the shredded pants and brief after unlocking the chains on his legs.  
Now Frank is naked and attach on the chair, unable to hide himself from the camera. 

\- Really, Punisher, first time? Asks Jigsaw with a grin. 

The killer doesn’t answer. He’s only naked in his shower and for less than two minutes. He takes his shower efficiently like when he was in the army. Now, he’s naked before at least twenty person including the scumbag of scumbags and a camera. He doesn’t blush or flinch, he just a sharp breath over the freshness of the air on his legs and crotch. 

\- He has an impressive control over himself. Comments the Kingpin from the back.

\- A bit too much. Respond Jigsaw. 

Russo snaps his fingers and three goons detach the hand of the Punisher and hold his hand. The other one had a pliers and grabs his right forefinger’s nail. That’s going to hurt like a bitch.  
They don’t pull yet. The other goon gets a hammer on his left knee, the one that had been stabbed. Jigsaw snaps his fingers again and the goon hits his knees and the hired muscle pulls his nails. He simply cannot retain his shouts at the blinding pain. He moans of pain once the nail is off and his knee his in thousand pieces. He breathes and sweat go in his mouth. The cold blooded killer will not beg, he will not. He looks at Jigsaw with unhidden, intense rage.  
Billy looks at the hired muscle with the plier and he puts it on his thumb nail. He shakes ‘’no’’ his head with vivacity.

\- Come on, it’s just a nail. Smirks the Mafioso. 

The Punisher begins to insult him and insult the goon while he struggle and thrashes against his bounds. His nail is ripped off and he cries out of pain. Everything turns and the border of eyes are black. It’s been a long time since he blacked out from sheer pain. He gasps air when a bucket of icy water is drop on his head. 

\- Don’t go, Punisher. Orders Russo. 

Two more goons come and slap the Punisher’s face until it is bright red. They look at Jigsaw and all the hired muscles gets out the room. The kingpin follows a moment after.  
Frank feels the pain weakening a bit, but he still feel dizzy. The drug is the one decreasing the pain in his body, but he’s worn out of energy from the pain and struggle. 

\- Now, I’m letting you a moment for the drug to control of you. And then we’ll get to the main event. Says Billy. 

Castle takes a sharp breath and look around to escape. However, his broken knee will only slow him down and he’s pretty sure all the goons around circling the room, protecting every issue to get out. Jigsaw lifts his chin, he’s force too look in his ugly eyes.

\- Are you going to kill me, asshole? Asks Castle. 

\- Afraid? No. I won’t. Well, depends of your friend. 

The villain removes the ropes around the cold-blooded killer’s ankles, but he attach his wrists in his back and tighten them excessively, cutting blood in Frank’s hands. The Punisher groans of pain when he’s pushed on the floor, his knee taking the impact. 

\- And when will Murdock have this wonderful video? Asks Frank. 

\- After. 

Billy’s phone ring. He answers it and frown. 

\- Seems another villain is in the area and now SHIELD is here. But it’s not a good news for you either. Now, you can be docile for a moment or I’ll go very rough on you. I wouldn’t want to have to pop your eyes with this rusty spoon. Said the villain, getting out an actual rusty spoon. 

Frank makes a grimace. Like hell he would willingly suck his cock. He looks around frantically for a weapon he could crawl to, but he sees nothing. Biting it off would only end in a spoon in his eyes, as ridiculous it sounds. Jigsaw grabs his hairs and pulls him to him. Frank get closer painfully, his knee screaming pain, almost like burning.  
The villain fumble on his pants and the Punisher is frankly grossed out. He hits himself mentally for the stupid situation that got it there. His hairs are pulled and he has to look at cock of one of the man he hates the most. Jigsaw slaps his face. It was chaffed by the other hits, the hit gave a sensation of burn. 

Frank shouts when Billy shoots his shoulder, he didn’t expect that, at all, and because he shouted his cock was rammed into his mouth. He is so tempted, but so tempted to rip it off and spit it on his face, but he loves to see, so he won’t. After. When he’s out and he’ll burn this goddamn house and with those pervert assholes.  
Castle tries his best to ignore the taste. He doesn’t move his tongue, so Russo takes the side of his head and thrust inside his mouth, all the way to his throat with eagerness. The sound of gagging echo loudly in the room.  
From the corner of his eye, the Punisher sees Henry, with a look of terror. How could he enter? He’s rapidly pulls off the room, but he shouted insults to his father as he’s dragged out.

\- You thought he could help you? He likes you since you let him help you, but I’ve keep him near tonight to be sure he won’t do something too bold, like calling some of your allies. Says Billy, raising an eyebrow. 

The Mafioso thrust his cock the deep and Frank can’t breathe properly. He knows the villain will wait until he choke before pulling out. The worst of all that, he’s slightly excited. The drug is wiring incorrectly his reactions, now there’s a slight apprehension in his stomach. This would be a good moment to bite. He begins to choke, his throat constricting. He frown when Jigsaw gets his butterfly knife out of his pocket, as a warning. Frank breaths again as Billy pulls out. A trail of saliva is running on his chin and drop falls on his chest. 

\- You look debauched. Comments Jigsaw. 

Punisher spits in his face. They look in the white of their eyes with hate. The Mafioso shakes his head and pulls the killer’s hairs, obliging him to stand up on his broken knee. The villain shackles his ankles again and punch his stomach and sternum until he’s vomiting. His broken ribs irradiate pain from the hits.  
Frank is shaking, but still has the energy to utter menaces and insults. 

\- Okay then, no preparation. Says Billy, coldly. 

Castle tries to break his wrists restrains in his back, but no success. He’s bend over, Jigsaw prevents him from falling on the ground because of his legs and solidly support his hips. Frank has a full body shudders when he feels the cock on his ass. He grits his teeth when lubed is applied and he shouts insults. He yells of pain when it tries to force its way in. It hurts so bad he feels tears in the corner of his eyes. 

\- BY FUCKING GOD MURDOCK, GET ME OUT! OF HERE! MOTHER FUCKER! FUCKING BITCH! I’ll RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR OWN BTICH HEART RUSSO! I SWEAR! AAH! Yell the Punisher. 

Frank closes his eyes shut when the villain begins to move. The pain from the first thrusts fade away. He opens his mouth to take a good breath and tries to calm down. He opens his eyes and sees the camera, and his reflection in the lense. He clenches his teeth and tries to suppress the feeling from the heat irradiating from his ass and cock. The fucking drug is an aphrodisiac, he’s being raped like a bitch and his body is finding a way to love it with ‘’Lucy’’. He groans when the Mafioso slams harder in him, the sound of their skin slapping resonate. Jigsaw groans and digs his fingers harder in his hips. 

\- Come on, asshole, show your erection to the camera. Says Russo. 

The Mafioso pulls the Punisher’s hairs and make him stand, his half hard erection at view. 

\- Fuck you. Says Frank, throaty and husky.

Billy grins and begins to thrust again in the new position. Castles makes small groans and close his eyes, his sweat running down his eyebrows and eyelids. He tries to stop his body from having a full erection, but it doesn’t work. The rough thrusts inside him disturb his concentration. Jigsaw slaps his thighs, it hurts for a slight second, but it makes his cock twitch. Frank hate himself right now. 

\- It’s a marvelous drug, isn’t it? Some people even came when they were whipped. States Billy. 

Castle shakes his head and bites his inner cheek to retain his groan when Russo slams inside him hard and deep. He hears him groans loudly, and he pulls out. Frank has another shivers when he feels warm semen trickling down his leg. 

\- Murdock has good show waiting for him. Now, I’ll out you in your cell. I hope my men and the Kingpin’s won’t go too hard on you. States Jigsaw.

\-------------------------------------------------

The Punisher swipes the blood off his mouth and face. He closes the door on the bloody bodies he’ll let rot there. If Jigsaw wanted to keep him there, he should have stayed. Once he was in his cell and a guard approach him to get his pleasure, unshackling his ankles, the drug had worn off, his energy was back and his determination was in fire. He knocked down the guard with his head and grabbed the keys fallen down on the ground with his hands and unshackled himself while the guards tries to keep him on the ground. He took one of their gun and they had lost on that moment. His knees hurts like a goddamn bitch from all the kicks he had to give. 

The Punisher walks away, slightly deceived to not have placed a bullet in Jigsaw’s head or the Kingpin. He takes the bus with the money in the stolen pants he has. 

Frank gets to Matt’s house, it is nearest place surprisingly and knock on his backdoor. 

\- Yes? Asks Matt as he opens the door. 

\- You have to let me inside. Respond Frank.

\- Frank? You are wounded isn’t? 

Punisher gets inside the house and sits on a chair. 

\- What do you have? Asks the redhead. 

\- Broken knee, bullet in the shoulder, broken ribs, nails pulled off. One of my worst beat up. I’m impressed I manage to get here. Answers Castle, shakily. 

The adrenaline coming down, his body has a heavy fatigue, he wants closes his eyes and sleep, but falling unconscious in Murdock’s house is a bad idea. 

\- Frank. I… got a video... It’s about you. States Matt. 

\- Don’t. Listen. To. It. 

\- … Who did that to you?

\- Jigsaw with the cooperation of the Kingpin. 

Matt begins to nurse his wound the best he can. He puts his hand on his forehead and his neck for the carotid. 

\- You’ve lost too much blood. You have to go to the hospital. I’ll help you for the bill. Says Matt. 

\- No. Respond Frank, stern. 

The redhead sighs.  
\- I can’t help you more. I’m not a doctor nor a nurse. I can shelter you, but you are truly beat off. It might take a while to heal. 

\- I don’t care. I’m not going to the hospital. SHIELD could catch me. Respond Castle.

Murdock doesn’t say anything and puts bandages on the killer’s wounds. He helps him to get to the invitee bedroom. 

\- Don’t look at the video. Asks the Punisher once again as Matt is going out his bedroom. 

\- What about it?

\- Please. 

The redhead turns his head to him. No, Frank rarely beg. But this time, he feel shame and knowing his ally could hear all what happened would be embarrassing. Matt doesn’t answer. 

\- You’ve watched it, don’t you? Whispers the Punisher. 

\- … Yes. I didn’t wanted you to know. Whispers back Matt.

\- You heard it all?

\- Yes. Are you scare I judge you?

\- No. I don’t care. 

Frank sees the redhead coming to him. He slides his hand on his.

\- Look, you’re out. You’re with me. Once you’re heal, I’ll help you. You sounded thoughtfully in pain and humiliated. I will put my moral aside. But now, you have to take rest. I’m with you, Frank. I’ll take care of you.


End file.
